Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields - Parte 7
Waxing Crescent voltando com mais uma parte dessa história incrível e magnífica que vocês dão tanto apoio. Então vou agradecer mais uma vez por isso tudo. Muito obrigado pessoal. =)=) Eu ia demorar mais para trazer a Parte 7 por dois motivos: Eu pensava em trazer Tops relacionado ao EGFG e a Parte 6 teve uma baixa popularidade ao meu ver. Mas como ainda não posso fazer os tops relacionado ao EGFG e as pessoas que viram a Parte 6 merecem ver a continuação. Então vamos lá. Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 Earth Power Javelin Lake Park / 01:23 PM Blindside e Tsunami abordam Javelin. Javelin: Quem são vocês? O que querem? Blindside: Você tem algo que pertence à nossa Rainha. Javelin olha confusa. Javelin: Rainha? Que parada é essa? Blindside: Isso que tomou posse de você mais cedo, é algo que nossa Rainha está procurando e, incrivelmente, você conseguiu controlar. Tsunami: Blind, chega de conversa. Vamos acabar com ela logo. Javelin: *susto* O que? Blindside: Espere um pouco, seu idiota! Lembra que ela disse algo sobre Os Cavaleiros da Dusky? Então, essa garota pode ser a primeira! Javelin: Cavaleiros? Dusky? Primeira? Não estou captando nada do que dizem. Blindside: Javelin seu nome, não? Nós te convidamos para se juntar a nós e a nossa Rainha em busca dos outros Order Powers. Tsunami: O que você está fazendo? Javelin: O que? Não. Não estou interessada nesses "Orders não sei o que" e nem nessa velhota esquisita que vocês estão chamando de Rainha. Blindside: Quando estávamos chegando, eu escutei você dizendo que queria fazer parte da equipe do colégio. Não é? Javelin: Sim, mas aqueles patifes não me aceitam na equipe de velocistas. Maldito Depth Charge, quando ele voltar, vou encher aquela cara feia de porrada, por causa dessas normas idiotas que garotas não podem competir. Blindside: E se nós conseguirmos uma vaga para você na equipe? Toparia trabalhar conosco? Javelin: *interessada* Isso é sério? Blindside: Lógico que sim! Mas só vamos aceitar você se juntar a nós depois que você entrar na equipe do colégio. Javelin: *animada* Isso é muito dahora manow! É claro que topo. Blindside: Então nos falaremos em breve. Só nos dê um tempinho para conseguirmos a sua vaga. Ah! E cuidado com aquele grupo de 4 pôneis de seu colégio, que inclui aquela ruiva que você lutou mais cedo. Javelin: Por que? Blindside: Porque elas também querem o seu Order Power. Javelin: Tudo bem! Estou pouco me lixando para aquelas idiotas. Blindside: Até mais Javelin! Blindside e Tsunami deixam o local. Enquanto caminham para longe de Javelin. Tsunami: Não sei que merda foi essa, mas é melhor você se explicar. Blindside: Diferente da garota do Nature Power, essa aí se recusou a se juntar com as outras. Isso vai nos ser muito útil para quando formos confrontá-las futuramente. Tsunami: Espero que a Queen Dusky não acabe com nós dois por causa disso. Mais tarde. No esconderijo da Queen Dusky. Queen Dusky: Tsunami! Blindside! Eu pedi para vocês analisarem as Amazonas da Aurora, mas depois vocês estiveram frente a frente com o Wind Power. Por qual motivo eu não estou vendo o usuário desmaiado aqui na minha frente? Blindside: Pensei em uma coisa. Você vai precisar juntar seus Cavaleiros novamente, para combater as Amazonas da Aurora, então eu tomei a iniciativa de convidar a usuária do Wind Power para se juntar a nós. Já que ela conseguiu controlar o Order Power. Queen Dusky: Esse não era o plano. Você não tinha o direito de tomar decisões por conta própria!... Tsunami: Te falei, Blind! Agora estamos mortos. Queen Dusky: ...Mas eu gostei do que fez, vai ser muito útil. Aurora pode ter conseguido o Nature Power, mas por algum motivo, ela não conseguiu o Wind Power, então podemos tirar bons proveitos disso. Enquanto isso, eu captei o Earth Power à 2 quilômetros ao norte daqui. Vão até lá e me tragam ele. Blindside: Claro que sim, minha Rainha. Black Emerald De noite / Casa de Nightstrike. Na sala de jantar. Pleiades: Não sei o que está acontecendo com a Nightstrike, mãe. Daybreak: Do que você está falando, querido? Pleiades: Ela já conseguiu fazer 3 amigas nesses 4 dias de aula. Todas elas são Terrestres. Daybreak: Mas isso é ótimo! Para quem estava dizendo que odiava essa cidade, se saiu muito bem nessa semana. Pleiades: Mas as amigas dela são todas malucas e esquisitas. Nightstrike: Veja como fala! Elas não são malucas e esquisitas. Pleiades: Como não? Meus colegas me disseram tudo sobre elas: Uma é uma doida irritante, a outra é uma esquisita que sofre bullying e a outra é uma maluca do green peace. Nightstrike: *brava* Moleque, eu vou te sacudir até seus olhos saltarem. Daybreak: Pleiades, não fale assim. Aposto que sua irmã fez amigas maravilhosas. Nightstrike: E elas são mesmo! Eu estava até pensando em chamá-las para dormir aqui qualquer dia. Eu posso? Daybreak: Claro que sim! Vou adorar conhecê-las. Pode ser o dia que você quiser, só me avisar. Nightstrike: Obrigada, mãe! Você é demais. Pleiades: Eu que não vou ficar por perto. Me disseram que uma vez, essa tal de Hydra ficou perseguindo um cara lá do colégio por dois meses, até conseguir um beijo do coitado. Nightstrike: E o que tem isso? Pleiades: E se ela me perseguir também? Sou muito jovem para isso. Nightstrike: Ela não vai te perseguir. Ela tem 15 anos e você tem apenas 11. Te enxerga pirralho. Enquanto isso, Blindside e Tsunami encontram a usuária do Earth Power. Tsunami: Finalmente achamos ela. Blindside: Vamos derrotá-la logo e levá-la para a Queen Dusky. o Earth Power vai ser muito útil. Blindside prepara um ataque e o dispara contra a usuária do Earth Power. A usuária se desvia facilmente e contra ataca Blindside. Usuária do Earth Power: EARTH BLOCKS! Ela cria vários blocos de terra contínuo e acerta em Blindside que cai. Blindside: Ugh! Maldita! Tsunami: Droga! Vou acabar com você. Então a usuária usa o mesmo ataque e derruba Tsunami também. Tsunami: Mas como pode? Black Emerald: Ownt! Que fofo! Os dois idiotas estão querendo o meu amigo Earth Power?! Blindside: O que? Ela não está sendo controlada? Tsunami: Impossível! Não tem como ela estar controlando o Order Power e ser forte desse jeito. Black Emerald: Meu amigo e eu temos uma grande conexão. Ele já me explicou tudo: O que ele é! De onde ele veio! E que existem outros iguais a ele. Blindside: Então saiba que vamos levá-los para nossa Rainha, esse Order Power pertence a ela. Black Emerald: O que? Mas vocês foram derrubados tão facilmente! Tem certeza que querem lutar? Tsunami: Não importa como! Nós temos e vamos te derrotar. Black Emerald: Relaxem vocês dois! Eu não quero acabar com vocês. Aliás, vocês disseram algo do meu interesse. Blindside: O que é? Black Emerald: Vocês disseram que sua Rainha precisa do meu amigo. Então acho que posso estar negociando com ela. Blindside e Tsunami olham confusos. RFHS Dias depois / Red Fields High School. 3º Período / Javelin está do lado de fora da pista de atletismo reparando a Equipe de Velocistas treinar. Javelin: Aiai! Queria tanto poder treinar com eles! De repente, alguém chega por trás dela. Depth Charge: Oi Javelin! Estranho ver você quieta, normalmente você está praticando algum esporte. Javelin: *susto* Depth Charge? *brava* Finalmente você voltou, seu paspalho. Vou te descer a muqueta... Depth Charge: Ei! Calma aí! O que houve? Javelin: O que houve? É esse preconceito de vocês, que garotas não podem participar da equipe. Eu fiz os testes disfarçada e mesmo com resultados experts, eu sou pega e depois humilhada por esses bagaceiros aí. Depth Charge: Você fez os testes e foi bem? Javelin: Sempre a melhor! Depth Charge: Ô Silver Streak! Vem cá por favor! Depth Charge chama por Silver Streak que logo vem. Silver Streak: Fala Depth! Quanto tempo?! Finalmente está de volta da viagem. Depth Charge: Alguém já foi escolhido para a vaga do Blast Off? Silver Streak: Ainda não! Vou passar mais uma etapa no 4º Período, os competidores ainda não estão se saindo muito bem. Depth Charge: Javelin me contou que ela fez o teste disfarçada. Silver Streak: Sim! Essa espertalhona achou que ia nos enganar, mas logo pegamos ela e a expulsamos. Depth Charge: Quanto foi o tempo que ela fez nos 100 metros rasos? Silver Streak: 10.7! Por que? Depth Charge: *surpreso* 10.7? Pode dispensar os candidatos. Javelin agora faz parte da equipe. Javelin: *animada* É sério? Depth Charge: Lógico! Seu tempo foi incrível. Nem eu consigo ser rápido dessa forma. Silver Streak: Mas Depth! E as normas contra o sexo feminino na equipe? Depth Charge: Dane-se! Ela agora faz parte da nossa equipe e vai treinar conosco para participar dos Jogos de Inverno. Então Javelin provoca Silver Streak. Javelin: Tomou?! Seu idiota! Quem é que faz parte da equipe do colégio agora? Silver Streak: *com raiva* Sua... Javelin: *pensando* Não sei o que fizeram, mas aqueles dois conseguiram. Devo uma à eles. No Intervalo. Hydra, Shockwave, Electric Storm e Nightstrike estão juntas no pátio do colégio. Nightstrike: Garotas! Eu Estava pensando! Nossas habilidades com os Order Powers ainda estão muito fracas. Então eu tive a ideia de nos reunirmos na minha casa para discutirmos um pouco sobre isso e depois fazer um treinamento para melhorá-las. Hydra: Eu já acho que sou incrivelmente forte. Nightstrike: Sério? Eu quase gastei dois Rebukes para te curar das feridas, na sua luta contra a Javelin. Shockwave: Por falar na Javelin! Ela não veio ontem e parece que hoje também não. Será que aconteceu algo? Nightstrike: Não sei! Vai saber como ela está reagindo ao Wind Power. Como será que ela está se sentindo?! Hydra: Aparentemente ela está bem. Olhe ela lá junto com a equipe de velocistas do colégio. Hydra avista Javelin, sorrindo com o resto da equipe de velocistas. Então Javelin avista o grupo e muda para uma expressão séria. Hydra: Será que ela conseguiu uma vaga na equipe deles? Shockwave: Talvez. Nightstrike: Então garotas! Podemos nos reunir lá em casa hoje? Quero que vocês vão para dormir lá, então poderão conhecer a minha mãe. Não ficaremos apenas falando de Order Powers e o que precisamos melhorar. É claro que vamos nos divertir um pouco. Podemos comer pipoca e assistir um filme também. Hydra: Só se o filme for de terror! Electric Storm: T-terror? Shockwave: Eu gostei da ideia. Pode contar comigo. Electric Storm: Eu irei, se não tiver filme de terror. Hydra: Tem que ser! Vamos assistir "A Lenda do Pégaso Amaldiçoado." Shockwave: Esse filme é sinistro. Electric Storm: *assustada* N-não mesmo! Nightstrike: Não vamos assistir filmes de terror. Hydra: Ahh! Poxa! Nightstrike: Então posso contar com vocês? 20:00 na minha casa. Shockwave: Sim! Hydra: Combinado! Electric Storm: Tudo bem! Shockwave: Que tal darmos uma volta no colégio, para esticar um pouco os cascos? Antes do intervalo acabar? Nightstrike: Eu adoraria! Mas tenho algo para fazer. Hydra: Há! Eu sabia! Nightstrike: *confusa* O que? Hydra: Você vai é sair para se encontrar com o Gold Rush escondida. Nightstrike: *sem graça* C-c-c-c-como é que é? Hydra: Pensa que não vi vocês saindo juntos no outro dia? Aquela história de falar com a Blizzard não foi convincente. Você só queria arrumar um namorado. Shockwave: Olha quem fala. É você que tem essa fama, Hydra. Hydra: Eu não faço mais isso e... Hydra avista um pônei terrestre que ela conhece. Hydra: *sobressalta* É o Stone Hill! Tenho que falar com ele. Tchau meninas. Hydra vai atrás dele. Nightstrike: Aiai! Continuando. Mas o que eu vou fazer, é exatamente tentar falar com a Blizzard novamente. Shockwave: Então iremos com você. Nightstrike: É melhor não! Já que ela não gosta que se aproximem dela. Então quanto mais pôneis, mais incomodada ela vai ficar. Shockwave: Você tem razão. Então até mais tarde, Nightstrike. Nightstrike: Até mais garotas. Pouco depois, Nightstrike chega ao local e avista Blizzard, no mesmo local que Gold Rush disse anteriormente. Nightstrike: Lá está ela! Nightstrike suspira e se aproxima de Blizzard. Nightstrike: Olá Blizzard! Posso falar com você? Blizzard: *séria* Não! Nightstrike: Ué! Por que? Blizzard: Porque eu não quero! Vai embora daqui. Nightstrike: Mas você nem sabe o que... Blizzard: Não quero saber o que você tem para dizer, sua quatro olhos! Eu não gosto de companhia. Então some daqui. Nightstrike: Tudo bem então. Desculpe. Nightstrike vai embora chateada. As garotas se reúnem De noite / Casa de Nightstrike. Pleiades: Suas amigas não vão mais vir, não é? Nightstrike: Elas estão para chegar a qualquer momento. Campainha toca e Nightstrike vai abrir. Nightstrike: Olá Shockwave! Que bom que você veio. Pleaides: Ai! É a maluca do Green Peace. Nightstrike: *brava* Pleiades! Para com isso. Daybreak: Olá, seja bem vinda! Shockwave: Obrigada! Nightstrike: Shockwave, essa é minha mãe Daybreak. E aquele ali você já conhece, o besta do meu irmão...Mãe, essa é a Shockwave. Shockwave: Prazer em lhe conhecer!...Olá Pleiades! Daybreak: Nossa, como você tem uma crina linda. Você é uma longmane? Shockwave: Obrigada! Mas sou só descendente. Daybreak: Que legal. Eu e minha filha também somos. Shockwave: Sério Nightstrike? Você ainda não tinha dito isso. Nightstrike: É que... Campainha toca e Nightstrike abre a porta novamente. Nightstrike: Olá Hydra e Electric Storm. Hydra: *animada* Oi Nightstrike. Nightstrike: *confusa* Electric Storm, o que houve? Você está vermelha. Electric Storm: *com vergonha* Nada! Hydra: É que ela não sabia aonde você morava, então ela me ligou e perguntou se eu podia passar na casa dela para virmos juntas. Então eu pedi para meu irmão Kraken nos trazer. Então ficou desse jeito, depois que meu irmão disse "tchau" para ela. Nightstrike: *sorrindo* Ai Storm...Vamos entrar! Quero que conheçam a minha mãe Daybreak. Daybreak: Olá, sejam bem vindas! Não sabia que Nightstrike tinha feito só amigas bonitas. Hydra: *sorrindo* Oi mãe da Nightstrike. Muito obrigada. Electric Storm: Olá! Hydra avista Pleiades e vai no rumo dele. Hydra: Oi Pleiades! Vem cá me dá um abraço! Pleiades: Não, não. Fique longe de mim. Socorro!!!! Pleiades sai correndo. Hydra: *confusa* Ué! O que foi? Nightstrike: *sorrindo* Eu te explico depois. Enquanto isso, em outro local. Blindside, Tsunami e Black Emerald estão indo ao encontro do usuário do Time Power. Black Emerald: *animada* Legal, agora vou poder lutar contra outro Order Power, isso vai ser muito divertido. Blindside: *desanimado* Eu não acredito que a Queen Dusky deixou essa esquisita se reunir à nós. Tsunami: *desanimado* Nem me fale! Flashback. Blindside e Tsunami levaram Black Emerald ao encontro de Queen Dusky. Queen Dusky: Então você consegue controlar bem o Earth Power? Isso é bom, tenho um trabalho para você. Garanto que será bem recompensada. Black Emerald: Recompensa? Isso soa muito bem. Queen Dusky: Parece que você é uma mercenária. Então alguns bits podem ser o caso. Black Emerald: Agora você está falando a minha língua, minha Rainha. Fim do flashback. Tsunami: Eu achei que se nós levássemos ela até a Queen Dusky, ela ia acabar com essa nojenta e pegar o Earth Power. Blindside: Talvez reunir "Os Cavaleiros de Dusky" não seja uma boa ideia afinal. Black Emerald: Vamos lá vocês dois, parecem abatidos. Se animem. Mais tarde, na casa de Nightstrike. As 4 estão reunidas no quarto de Nightstrike. Hydra: Verdade, meus pais são apaixonados por mitologia. Por isso me chamo Hydra e meu irmão se chama Kraken. Shockwave: *sorrindo* Assim como eu, seu nome não tem nada a ver com você. Hydra: E a Electric? Ela também não. Electric Storm: É que minha mãe diz que nasci numa noite muito chuvosa com uma tempestade elétrica terrível. Hydra: Nightstrike! Onde está seu pai? Shockwave: Hydra! Que deselegante! Nightstrike: Tudo bem Shockwave!...Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha 5 anos. Pleiades era muito novo, então ele não conhece o rosto dele. Mas eu sofri bastante com isso. Shockwave: Sinto muito, querida! Nightstrike: Minha infância foi difícil, fui diagnosticada com uma doença neurológica que me causava muitas enxaquecas. Certa vez, tive que ser internada com uma enxaqueca muito forte, achei que ia morrer. Quando percebi, estava 68% cega. Hydra, Shockwave e Storm olham para Nightstrike com um olhar de pena. Nightstrike: Mas não vamos falar de coisas ruins, vamos falar de coisas boas que... De repente, uma luz branca surge no quarto e as 4 ficam assustadas. Shockwave: O que é isso? Hydra: Isso é muito estranho. Nightstrike: Acho que sei o que é. Então a luz toma a forma de uma unicórnio. Nightstrike: Queen Aurora! Queen Aurora: Olá minhas guerreiras! Continua... Tipos *Black Emerald - terrestre Idades *Nightstrike - 16 *Hydra - 15 *Javelin - 15 *Electric Storm - 15 *Shockwave - 16 *Blizzard - 16 *Depth Charge - 17 *Black Emerald - 18 *Tsunami - 21 *Blindside - 22 *Queen Dusky - 31 *Queen Aurora - 35 *Pleiades - 11 *Daybreak - 37 *Kraken - 19 *Gold Rush - 16 *Snake Fang - 16 *Razorback - 18 *Silver Streak - 16 *Dawn Flourish - 12 Então pessoal, vou encerrando mais uma Parte por aqui. Peço perdão por ter tido pouca ação nela, mas precisava de alguns detalhes para o desenrolar da história. Espero que possam dar suas opiniões e dizer o que estão achando da história. Eu quero pedir um favor: Se você ler essa Parte 7, se possível, deixe pelo menos um comentário dizendo "gostei" ou "não gostei", para eu ter uma análise melhor da popularidade e aprovação da série. Muito obrigado à todos e até a Parte 8. =)=) Categoria:Entradas em blogues